


Double Trouble

by larrrystlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrystlinson/pseuds/larrrystlinson
Summary: Harry's identical twin brother Edward goes to his classes in his place for a day. Louis' never met Ed before.
Relationships: Edward Styles/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Edward Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 75





	Double Trouble

I knew that Harry was a twin. Specifically an identical twin. But I had never met his twin before. His brother, Evan or something like that, isn't in any of my classes and doesn't really interact with my group of friends. I’d consider myself friends with Harry, but I think he’s one of those people that's friends with everyone. So it’s not like that means anything. We have physics and algebra 2 together and work together during labs a lot, though. We’re actually about to start a new lab today; we’ve already done the prep work and just have to do the actual execution of it all.

I get to class a few minutes early and see that Harry isn’t there, which is weird. He’s always extremely early. Whatever. He’s probably just talking to his teacher about how amazing his work is. Or going to the bathroom. Or flirting with some insanely hot person. He’s insanely hot himself. Ugh, I really have to get over this stupid crush I have on him.

That’s when he walks in. He’s got ear piercings now and he must’ve cut his hair or styled it differently. He looks… sexy. There’s an appeal to Harry that’s very boy next door, normally. But he looks like the guy your parents tell you to avoid today. He’s even got a different set of rings on today and a completely different style of clothing on.

“Harry!” I shout out, jumping up. He gives me a look I’ve never seen on him before and I turn red. “We’re working together today, right? If so, I was wondering if I could check my answers with yours. I’m not really understanding what we’re supposed to be doing, and I know you’re really good at this and-”

“Are you Louis?” I stop talking, my jaw-dropping. “You must be, Haz told me about you. I’m Edward, his twin. We swapped schools for the day, but don’t tell the teacher.” He laughs a little. “And yeah, we’ll work together. You’re even cuter than he described. Definitely his type.”

“His- uh- type? Like-”

“Like he won’t shut up about how much he’d like to ‘make love’ to you. Well, not exactly. He does talk about how sweetly he'd kiss you though and they're pretty much the same thing in my opinion.” He groans at the phrase ‘make love.’ “God, he’s such a sap.”

“Um…”

He leans into me, whispering “I think I’d rather fuck you into the wall, like a wild animal.”

“I think we should get to work. I’ll explain what we’re doing while we’re back there.”

“Okay, babe.” I blush at the nickname.

We work for the whole class, even still just barely finishing the lab. He spends the entire time making dumb jokes that I laugh at and make fun of. We agree at the end of class to meet up after school to finish the post-lab and maybe even hang out. I go through the rest of the day with a smile living on my face.

In algebra, he sat next to me again. He spent the entire time writing the things he wants to do to me on my paper, working me up. But I just laugh and ignore my hardon and my bright red face.

We walked to his car from there and he puts his arm around my shoulder. We get into his car and he gives me this look. Like he's going to take me apart, like he wants to devour me. And, boy oh boy, do I want him to devour me.

He leans in and presses me into the window, his body laid across the console and mine against the car door. He puts his hands next to my head and his knees on his seat.

“Are you going to kiss me?” I whisper.

Instead of answering with words, he just connects our lips. His body presses against mine and all I know is that I feel warm. It's a lot gentler than I expected at first. But then our tongues connect and it’s messy, but it’s amazing. After a few seconds, he pulls away and our breath is hot against each other's faces. I almost feel guilty about doing this when I like Harry, but then I realize that he doesn’t care about me. But then I remember what Ed said about him liking me.

“What about Harry? Didn’t you say he likes me?”

“Yeah. And I like you, too. He can learn to share.” He looks me in the eyes. “As long as you don’t mind?”

“Um… I don’t know. What do you mean you'll share? Like-”

“Me and my brother both fucking you, one in your ass, one in your mouth, maybe even two in your ass someday.”

“Oh… my god.” I take a deep breath and lay back against the chair. “Let’s go to your house and talk there.”

“Okay, babe.”

We get there and I see Harry’s car is already there. Edward and I head in and sit in the living room.

“Hey, Ed, do you have a phone charger I can- Louis? What are you doing here?” Harry enters the room and I turn into a blushing mess.

“Um, Ed and I, since you weren’t there, we worked together in physics and so, um, we need to finish the lab work.”

He smiles. “That’s cool. Mind if I sit with you guys while you work?”

“Yeah, you probably know more about what to do than either of us. I mean, I’m like the dumbest kid in the class and Edward doesn’t even-”

“You aren’t dumb,” Harry says, almost angrily.

“By any means,” Ed inputs.

“Yeah, but-”

Ed kisses me, muttering something about me needing to be nicer to myself and Harry gasps.

“Ed! You know I like him!”

I push Ed back, panting, and turn to Harry. “You do?”

“Yeah, Lou, of course I do. You’re gorgeous. And fun to be around. I like you a lot.”

“He literally never shuts up about it. Like I told you, he wants to make love to you.” He smirks as Harry turns red, as do I. “And I wanna fuck you. I don’t see why the two of us can’t both have our way with you.”

“Edward!” Harry shouts.

“Why can’t both of us sleep with him?”

“Wouldn’t that be weird for you two?” I ask.

“No, babe, we’ve… We’ve done some things together that most brothers wouldn’t. We’ve discovered our bodies together, so it wouldn’t be that different to add someone.”

“Oh…”

Ed leans in and kisses my neck, licking, biting, and nibbling all around. Harry walks over and captures my lips with his own. I moan into the kiss and start rutting against one of their hips, the other grinding into me. I disconnect my lips from Harry and he starts nipping at the side of my neck Ed isn’t. I whimper as one of them stands, my legs wrapping around their waist.

I put my hands into whoever’s holding me’s hair and realize it’s Ed. Harry’s standing behind us, getting undressed, while I tug on Ed’s hair and arch my back as his hardon rubs against mine. Suddenly, Harry’s the one holding me, twisting me around to kiss me, pulling my shirt off and unbuttoning my pants. Then Ed’s back, pulling them down all the way. I whimper when I realize I’m wearing my panties today, worried they’ll be disgusted.

“Are you wearing panties, babygirl?” I think Ed says this.

“So beautiful, Lou. So gorgeous.” Harry says this.

I whine out at their words, their praise. Ed drops to his knees and puts his lips around my cock. Harry opens the cap of something and then slides a cold finger between my ass cheeks. Lube. He mutters for me to relax and slips his finger in. Then another. Finally, when he has three in, he finds my prostate and I moan out uncontrollably. Then Ed adds a lubed up finger to the mix. And another. And then there are six fingers in me. And then I’m cumming, my rim tightening around their fingers. They pull them out and Harry pushes himself into me. He gets a rhythm going and that’s when Ed joins in. I scream out as I feel like I’m splitting apart.

“You okay?” Harry whispers into my ear.

“Y-yeah. M’fine!” I scream out as one of them hits my prostate.

“Bet you feel like we’re tearing you apart…” I whimper at Ed’s words. “Like you’re being ripped to pieces. Bet you’d like that. The two of us splitting you.”

I scream once more as my second orgasm rips through my body. My body feels like I’m exploding and then suddenly, Ed’s grunting and cumming, and then Harry groans out and cums as well. They both pull out and lie me down on the couch, walking away to grab something. They come back with a flannel and lotion. They clean me off and then lay down with me, holding me close to them. We're a pile of limbs and I feel completely at peace.

"You okay, babe?" Ed asks. I simply nod with a hum. I don't have the energy to speak right now.

Harry leans in and kisses my jaw sweetly. My face is towards Harry and my back is facing Ed. "You're incredible, Lou. Even more so than I already knew."

I fall asleep in their arms, the world fading from view as the heat of their bodies lulls me to slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is larrrystlinson as well, it'd be great if you could send me any prompts you have.


End file.
